Sedusa (1998 TV series)
Sedusa (voiced by Jennifer Hale) is a young, beautiful mistress of disguise and seductress who uses her feminine wiles to influence men to do her bidding. When her identity is revealed, she often fights with her whip-like hair which she can control. Sedusa has white skin and locks of her long black hair that writhe in all directions, and wears an almost completely red outfit: long gloves and thigh-high boots, leotard, fishnet stockings and black pantyhose she wears under the fishnets. She speaks in a harsh, angry voice when the girls reveal her true form, and in a soft, maternalistic voice when around the Professor. Sedusa is a parody of Medusa. She was first introduced in the episode "Mommy Fearest", where she posed as a regular woman called "Ima Goodlady" (The words 'I'm a good lady' put together to make a full) name. She infiltrated into the Powerpuff's house and tried to manipulate Professor Utonium against the girls. When she left at night straight to the mayor's office to rob the money, Mayor called the Powerpuff Girls and announced them about the situation. Then Blossom planned that when they will catch Ima Goodlady get home, they will expose her true identity: Sedusa. After a short fight, the Professor returned and caught Sedusa, sending her to jail. In the next episode of Sedusa's appearance, "Something's a Ms.", Miss Bellum was missing from work, and the mayor painfully "fired" her. He called the Powerpuff Girls and as they arrived, he gave them a letter made of newspaper articles, "I have Bellum. Bring $100.000.000 in un-marked non-consecutive bills to Miss Bellum's house. No funny stuff! Love Sedusa", written by Sedusa. The girls then fled with a bag to Miss Bellum's house. Buttercup used her Ray Vision, and saw Miss Bellum and Sedusa inside. They then crashed into her house, and caught a sight of "Ms. Bellum", having "Sedusa" tied up against a chair. Bubbles then pulls out the wig off of "Ms. Bellum's" head and saw the face of Sedusa. She, then captured all of the girls and used her sticky globes of hair gel to adher them against the window. "Sedusa" then escapes the chair and argues with the real Sedusa. She pulls off her wig and then, Ms. Bellum defeats Sedusa, getting her hair wet and cutting every last piece of it. In Sedusa's final appearance, "Aspirations", she appears completely bald. She has recruited the GangGreen Gang to bring her wanted crown, candy cane and necklace of Tiara, which she grew to an enourmous size and had snakes for hair, using her weapons to destroy almost all of Townsville and exact revenge on the Powerpuff Girls. Finally, the girls get the crown off of her head, and she shrinks back to her regular size, falling in the mud (courtsey of Ace) and whining angrily above her second defeat, and is sent to jail once again, and is never seen again. In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Sedusa was originally Sakurako Kintoki, a quiet and sweet girl, friend of the Powrpuff Girls, who got struck by a black light while she was trying on Miss Bellum's lipstick and turned into Sedusa. As with Himeko, the effects of the black light are not permanent in Sakurako and she can revert back to her normal self, however, the curse causes her to transform into Sedusa whenever she wears lipstick. As Sedusa, Sakurako can wear makeup to make herself look like anyone, as well as use her hair like tentacles, traits shared with her american counterpart, but unlike her american counterpart, Sakurako is in love with Rokuro, a regular client of her shop, rather than Professor Utonium. While Sakurako is kind and shy towards Rokuro, Sedusa is somewhat pushy and tries to seduce him all the time. In episode 8 Sakurako manages to win Rokuro's heart and they start a relationship, in episode 28 Rokuro discovers that Sedusa and Sakurako are the same person and confronts her about this telling her that he loves her but he hates Sedusa, this confuses her to the point that she faints out of stress; upon waking up she remembers nothing about Sedusa. Category:Characters Category:Villains